Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to field of display technique, in particular to a touch screen and a touch-sensitive apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A capacitive touch screen operates by means of human current induction. A touch screen may be classified according to various ways. A first classification is based on operation principle of a touch screen and an information transmission medium. In this way, the touch screen may include a resistance-type, a capacitive induction-type, an infrared-type and a surface acoustic wave-type. A second one is based on mounting way. In this way, the touch screen may include an out-cell-type, an in-cell-type and an integrated-type. A third one is based on technical principle. In this way, the touch screen may include a vector pressure sensor technique touch screen, a resistance technique touch screen, a capacitive technique touch screen, an infrared technique touch screen, and a surface acoustic wave technique touch screen.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic structural view of a touch screen in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, an out-cell touch screen in the prior art mainly comprises a cover glass 01, a first optical transparent adhesive layer 02, a first tin indium oxide layer 03, a first transparent substrate layer 04, a second optical transparent adhesive layer 05, a second tin indium oxide layer 06 and a second transparent substrate layer 07. Generally, when manufacturing the touch screen, the first tin indium oxide layer 03 and the second tin indium oxide layer 06 are firstly formed on the first transparent substrate layer 04 and the second transparent substrate layer 07 respectively, and then the two transparent substrate layers formed with the tin indium oxide layers are bonded together by the second optical transparent adhesive layer 05 and the first tin indium oxide layer 03 is leaded out to be connected with a flexible circuit board through a silver paste layer 08. Finally, the cover glass 01 is attached to the first tin indium oxide layer 03 through the first optical transparent adhesive layer 02.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic partial structural view of a touch-sensitive apparatus in the prior art, and FIG. 3 shows a partial enlarged view of a section A of the touch-sensitive apparatus shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the sliver paste layer is arranged in a non-display region of the touch-sensitive apparatus. Since the sliver paste layer has a good light reflective effect, light rays outside a display region 09 of the touch-sensitive apparatus are easily reflected toward the display region of the touch-sensitive apparatus through the sliver paste layer (as denoted by arrows in FIGS. 2 and 3), which may cause the touch-sensitive apparatus to generate a light leak, thereby affecting display effect and yield rate thereof.